Resident Evil : Midnight Crisis
by Nickah 420
Summary: The quiet town of Granstem has always been a peaceful place... until now. The undead are swarming the town, slaughtering its residents. Can three unlikely youths save their town? R & R Please!
1. The Beginning of the Nightmare

  
  
  
~ Resident Evil: Midnight Crisis  
~ A Resident Evil Fanfiction Work Created By..  
~ Nickah 4:20 ( SkaterNIB@yahoo.com )  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Capcom does. I own this story and the characters used in it. Don't steal. =/ ) 

(Author's Notes - Yes, this is my debut back into the fanfiction world... the story starts slow but picks up pace rapidly. Reviews are always welcome )   
  
Chapter One: Beginning of the Nightmare  
  
  
Enter the town of Granstem... a normally quiet, dull town. However, tonight the fate of its denizens will be placed solely into the hands of three immature and reckless teenagers...   
  
Nick had been living the life of any normal fourteen-year-old until that day. Each day consisted of going to school, goofing off, then coming home and chillin' out. It was a Friday night and Nick's parents were out of town for the weekend... off at a funeral in New York. They told him not to have company so like any normal, social kid, he was throwing a party tomorrow. Everything was all set for him.  
  
The phone next to his bed rang. Groggily, he picked it up, flicking a stray bang out of his face. "Wassaup?" He drawled into the phone. Bad Religion blared in the background from a stereo.  
  
"Hey wussup. Is that party still tomorrow?" Another voice, slightly deeper, replied.  
  
"Heck yeah.. why wouldn't it be? Parents gone, neighbors going shopping... is there any better time to party?" Nick replied, flipping through the channels.  
  
"Just makin' sure man... I'll call you later. Try not to do anything stupid until then, ok?" Click. Nick dropped the phone on the carpet and continued head-banging to punk rock while watching The Man Show.  
  
"Life doesn't get much better." He sighed as he fell back on his bed, a little whoosh coming out from the comforter. He was just getting ready to fall asleep when TV changed from girls jumpin' on trampolines, to an old, wrinkly faced guy with a microphone.  
  
"Huh?" He sat up and grabbed the remote control. He tried to change the channel, but nothing happened...   
  
"Attention... Attention citizens of Granstem... this is the Emergency Broadcast System..." The old man droned.  
  
"An emergency?" Nick said as he began to laugh. Nothing EVER happened in Granstem  
  
"Please... keep calm... there-" The image was interrupted. The TV blacked out.. shortly followed by the lights.  
  
"Your kidding me!" The teenager exclaimed. He picked up the phone... to be greeted by no dial tone. Nick sank back into his bed, wondering if this had to do with the emergency broadcast. Five minutes went by, and still no electricity. Nick was just going to walk downstairs to reset the circuit breaker when a blood-curdling scream ripped through the night. He froze, listening. He didn't hear anything else.  
  
"What the hell was that..?" He thought. He had placed his hand on the doorknob when the sound of glass shattering stopped him. It sounded close. Very close. Realizing that something was definitely not right, he pushed the door open and began to walk downstairs, wincing every time the floor creaked. Once again he stopped, hearing a dog bark. Blinking, he realized he had forgotten to let the dog inside. Shaking his head drowsily, he shambled towards the sliding door downstairs, slipping on his shoes which he had left next to it. He opened the door and walked outside, into the backyard.  
  
"Lady... come here girl..." Nick said in a loud-whisper. While he had no idea what was happening, he was smart enough to take the scream as a warning. Squinting, he managed to discern a dismal black shape that looked like a dog in the distance... and then he remembered..  
  
~Flashback  
  
"Bye Nick!" His mom had said before driving away with his sister, brother, and father. The dog had its head out the window, its tongue out. His brother waved at him as they disappeared into the distance...  
  
A terrifying half roar, half howl, interrupted his flashback. It was met by several others. With that, the black figure began gliding towards him. Nick almost tripped as he scrambled back into the house and slammed the sliding door, locking it. He rounded the   
corner, his hands scrambling for the knob to the basement door... when the sliding door's glass crashed open. The click-clack of paws on the hardwood floor filled his ears as he swung open the basement door and slammed it shut, locking it. He figured the wood would keep him safe... for now. Whatever that was had given him a shock; he was feeling pretty woozy and felt like he might vomit. Holding the urge to puke down, he began to walk down the stairs...and tripped. He fell down the bottom flight of stairs, groaning slightly as he began to lift himself up off the ground. He looked up... and his eyes went wide. Two eyes stared right back into his, coming from a face... or at least half a face.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as what looked like a rabid Doberman with half of its skin missing lunged at him. It pounced on him, trying to get at his neck. The teenager managed to give it a cross across the jaw, which just barely phased it enough for him to kick it off of him. He got up, limping away from the creature. Then, his eyes caught on something black and shiny on the one of the shelves. The barrel of the Beretta M92FS his dad kept gleamed from one of the shelves. Instincts kicking in, he frantically limped towards it.   
  
He was just inches from it when he felt a searing pain in his leg. The dog had lunged at his leg, its teeth tearing muscle and ripping skin. He yelped in pain, but managed to grab the Beretta off the shelf. Luckily he had been playing with it earlier and left it   
loaded. He kicked the dog off of his leg and fired two rounds into its gut as it lay on the ground stunned. He stepped backwards, leaning on the shelf as support... and would have fainted in shock as he saw the dog get up and made another lunge at him, blood spurting out of its wounded abdomen. He managed to raise the handgun in time and fire another round into the beast. It hit the ground with a thud, blood pooling up around it. He fired two more times, making sure whatever the heck that was wasn't getting back up.   
  
He began groping around on the shelf for the box of bullets for the weapon. His hand caught on the edge of the box and grabbed it, putting it in his cargo pant pocket. He wondered how the dog had gotten into his basement... and noticed the slide door across the room. It was shattered. A loud splinter caught his attention. The beast upstairs was going to break through the door soon.  
  
"Crap..." He mumbled as he limped up the opposite stairs that led to his garage, deciding to make a mad break down the street instead of staying inside the basemen like easy prey.. He could hear more splintering noises as the dog tried to claw away the door. Limping up the steps, the Beretta feebly grasped in one hand, he tried to escape from his own house.  
  
He limped out of the door, into his garage. Both cars were gone, obviously. His injured leg left a trail of blood as he managed to limp over to the garage door and pull it up. He winced at the loud noise it made, which would probably attract God knows what. Nick was in a state of panic now as he heard the other door to the basement splinter even from the garage. He knew what that meant and tried to flee down the street.  
  
"Why is this happening to me!?" He cried as he limped down the street, towards a T-junction. Several howls rang through the night. Nick looked back at his house, still half running-half limping down the street. Several more shadowy figures were gliding out of his garage with great agility. He bit his lip and forced himself to run now, the pain in his leg causing him to flinch every step. He fired a few rounds behind him, trying to scare away the monsters. Unfortunately he didn't know they were mindless...  
  
He had reached the T-junction now, stopping and panting. His leg simply coupled with fatigue wouldn't let him run anymore, so now he had to make a final stand.. He raised the gun, sighting one of the dogs closing in.... and froze as he was caught in the headlights of a jeep. There was a loud screech of rubber burning as the car skidded to a stop. A young man, about Nick's age, jumped out of the jeep.  
  
"Nick! Get in the car!" he yelled. The dogs were only 20 yards off now. Nick limped over to the car and threw himself in. There was another screech of burning rubber as the car took off down the street. The dogs tried to follow, but couldn't catch up to the car. They growled as they decided to look for easier prey...  
  
"What... Joe??" Nick said, looking up at his savior. Joe nodded but kept his eyes on the road. Joe's usually tan pallor seemed somewhat pale in the dark.   
  
"What the heck is happening?" Nick said, looking back to where the dogs were.  
  
"Didn't you see the announcement on TV?" Joe asked. His knuckles were white from clenching the steering wheel so tightly.  
  
"No.. my power went out. What's goin' on?" Nick turned around, starting to reload the clips on his Beretta.  
  
"I'll explain when we get to the school... right now we just need to get out of here." Joe said as he stepped on the gas. The jeep sped forward down the road, well above the speed limit.  
  
"Slow down! What if a cop pulls us over? Neither of us has a license." Nick said, starting to hide the Beretta under a seat. Joe shook his head.  
  
"They're all at the school. The guy on TV wanted everybody at the school. I knew your parents weren't home so I took my mom's other car and went to get you." Joe explained. While they were talking they hadn't managed to notice the black shapes gathering above the car.   
  
"Thanks.. I owe you.. but what were those thi-" Nick was interrupted mid-sentance as a black, feathered creature crashed through the windshield. It fluttered around on the backseat, almost dead. Shortly after, crows began to bombard the jeep like kamikaze bombers. The tires squealed as Joe lost control of the car, sending it into a guard rail. The crows screeched loudly as they flew away. The vile scent of gasoline began to fill the air.  
  
"Crap.. Joe?" Nick mumbled, rubbing his head. He stopped as the smell filled his nostrils. The words "Gas Leak" clicked inside his head. He grabbed Joe's arm and dragged the semi-conscious teenager out of the car. Seconds later, the car leapt up into flames as a spark ignited the gas tank. The force of the blow sent both sprawling backwards onto the ground.   
  
Both were now in a state of unconsciousness. Nearby, some leaves rustled. A dull moan resonated through the night. A head emerged from the brush, followed shortly by a mangled body with bloodied clothing and rotting flesh. Bits of flesh were hanging out of the creature's bloody maw. The thing's twisted face contorted into what could have only been a smile as it looked down at its next two meals. The corpse began to shuffle towards its next victims, its arms raised. Both teenagers were still unconscious... it looked like they were at the end of their ropes..  
  
( End Notes: Don't you love those cliffhangers? I do. =). Anyways, read and respond so I know how I'm doing. Ok? Ok. Thank you for reading this. )  



	2. The Living Dead

~ Resident Evil: Midnight Crisis  
~ A Resident Evil Fanfiction Work Created By..  
~ Nickah 4:20 ( SkaterNIB@yahoo.com )  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Capcom does. I own this story and the characters   
used in it. Don't steal. =/ )  
  
( Note : Sorry it took so long! I was workin' on the game that goes with this fic. Here's a brief recap of last episode.. Joe and Nick were chased off the road by crows, and are now about to be eaten by a zombie. Brief. Lets get on with it. )  
  
Chapter Two: The Living Dead

Soft moans were accompanied with the thumps of the zombie's slow trudging towards the two unconscious teenagers. The undead was just hovering over its next meal as a baseball bat connected squarely with the back of its neck, a sickening snap resounding through the area. A gurgling noise escaped the zombie's lips before it slumped over, its neck tilted at odd angles and its spinal cord shattered. Above it stood another teenager, about the same build as the Nick or Joe, but with much more tan skin, possibly Italian-based. The teenager prodded the once again dead creature with the bat. It didn't move. A sigh of relief escaping him, the newcomer propped up the other teens and began to shake them roughly out of their unconsciousness. Joe's eyes flickered open.

"What's happening!? Where am I?" He exclaimed, sitting up and looking around. He blinked a few times, taking it all in. "Alex?" He questioned, looking at the newcomer.

"No time for questions now.. We gotta wake Nick up I need your help." Alex said, shaking Nick, who wasn't waking up. A boot to the rear was all he needed.

"Ow! What the heck was that for!?" Nick sat up, rubbing his sore rear. He looked at Alex, then Joe, then the flaming car and zombie. "Ok.. which one of you just kicked me.." Alex frowned at Nick's lack of priority.

"It doesn't matter those.. things.. are at my house. We gotta get rid of them. NOW." Alex said, jogging off up the street. Nick and Joe followed. On the way, Alex quickly related them what happened. "We were sleeping and I heard a noise. I woke up and there they were.. those things. I woke everybody up and we made it to the basement. They barricaded the door while I went for help." 

"They?" Joe questioned

"My family. They are still there, hopefully. C'mon we gotta hurry up and get back to my house!" Alex spoke again, running ahead of them. Joe followed shortly after and Nick lagged behind somewhat, flipping off the safety and cocking the Beretta handgun as he followed...

Shortly after, the group arrived at the doorsteps of Alex's house. Sha windows were broken, and the garage door had several large dents in it. The trio visibly flinched as an unearthly moan resounded from inside the house, shortly followed by several others. The door swung open, and before any of them could react, a rotting corpse fell out. It stirred on the ground and began to stand up... its eyes hungry with bloodlust. Before any of its desires could be fulfilled, there was a loud thud as crimson mist surrounded the zombie's head. It slumped back to the ground, blood gushing from its temples where a 9mm bullet had passed clear through. Nick whistled, Beretta in hand. A triumphant smirk was plastered across his face. "That was too easy.." He said, adrenaline beginning to pump.

"Shall we dance?" He said before disappearing into the house before Alex or Joe could protest. Loud gunshots were heard by both as they waited outside. In a few minutes, the moaning from inside the house had ceased. Nick walked out, same triumphant smirk etched on his features. He gave a mock salute. "All clear!"

The teenagers filed in, Alex leading the way to his basement. They came to a wooden door with several long scratches in it, apparently made from the zombies fingernails from earlier. Nick kicked a zombie corpse out of the way and raised the Beretta to the doorknob, squeezing the trigger once. The bullet slammed through the doorknob, taking it clean off. A simple kick was all that was needed to open the door. Several loud crashes followed as they pushed the makeshift barricade down before all three teenagers tramped down the stairs. The inhabitants of Alex's basements froze where they were in the corner, an expression of shock and disbelief mixed on their face. Alex spoke first. "We have to get out of here, now." Nobody could have said it better...

The group headed up to the garage, Nick running a quick sweep around the room to make sure there was no surprises in store. Everything was clear, and Nick, Joe, Alex, and his family filed into the minivan. Alex's father jammed the key into the ignition, and they were off. 

"Hey.. where exactly are we going?" Nick said, breaking the silence. He turned to Joe.

"Our school... that's what the guy on TV said to do.." Joe said. Nick blinked.

"Our.. school? Uhh... wouldn't the police station be a better idea? Or maybe just getting out of this town period??" Nick replied, confused at this logic.

"No.. police station's too small. The school is big enough to hold everybody.. they have some sort of medical center set up there, and a place to check for lost people... not a bad idea" Joe said wistfully, staring out the window. They were now passing through a previously active neighborhood. Nick remembered how there would always be children playing in the grass and on the swing sets... older kids around his age playing baseball at the sandlot... all good memories. Now all that was there was empty, desolate, broken houses and walking corpses milling around aimlessly. He wondered what was happening to his town...

After several mind-racking minutes, they arrived at the entry to the school.. and were surprised, to say the least. The whole school had been fortified, several figures dressed in black toting submachine guns stopped them, checking out the car. After a quick check, they allowed them to pass into the school.

Inside the school, all hell must have been breaking loose. There were people crying, shouting the names of their missing loved ones. Some people were in the infirmary, which had been expanded. Inside the infirmary, there was people who had been mauled so badly you couldn't even recognize who they were anymore. Alex's family left him for a moment to check everybody in on the list where they kept track of who went in and out, so the three teenagers were wandering around once more. 

Nick cautiously observed everything, keeping things in check.. he had his Beretta hidden in one of his pant's cargo pockets. "Thank God I wore baggy pants today.." he thought, wandering around aimlessly. He noted several more assault squads in full gear, all of them seemed identical to him. They all had a strange emblem on their arm as well, of what he couldn't tell from a distance.. but he knew they meant business. He did not like this at all... he knew something was not right...

"AHHH!" A loud shriek interrupted his thoughts. He looked towards the source of the scream. A young female, his age, blonde hair, ran into the school from the front doors. Everything seemed to stop as Doberman, much like the ones he had encountered earlier, barged through the door, tackling her to the ground and beginning to maim her. Suddenly everybody began to scream as several other dogs, zombies, and other monsters he hadn't seen before began to swarm the building. It seemed the black-coated men had all disappeared from sight. Nick's eyes were wide with fear. Looking left and right, he saw people dying all around him. He began to panic as he ran towards a door... a dog rushing towards him to block his escape. He flicked the Beretta out of his pocket and fired two rounds into its skull. The dog slumped to the ground as blood began to pour out of its cracked skull. Stopping at the door, Nick looked around desperately for Alex or Joe. He didn't see them.. just a bloody massacre. He shook his head as he ran out of the building, sprinting towards the nearby woods for some sort of shelter... trying to put behind the cries of death and agony behind him...

( Woo! This is getting interesting! )


	3. Dance of Entropy

~ Resident Evil: Midnight Crisis  
~ A Resident Evil Fanfiction Work Created By..  
~ Nickah 4:20 ( SkaterNIB@yahoo.com )  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Capcom does. I own this story and the characters   
used in it. Don't steal. =/ )  
  
( Note : Woo. I am just crankin' out chapters now lol... anyways, expect more Resident Evil-ish themes and alot more violence to come now.. Now that I have the intro out of the way, I can begin with the actual plot! Mwahah.. err.. sorry ^^; )  
  
Chapter Three: Dance of Entropy

Branches and other foliage scratched at Nick's face and hands as he dashed through the woods, flailing his arms blindly to try and push the branches out of the way. Blood was beginning to leak from several long cuts on his face and arms that had been inflicted by the branches jagged ends. His legs continued to pump as he became more and more lost in the woods. Gradually, he began to slow down... eventually coming to a stop. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath; the flight had taken its toll on him. He straightened up, checking out his surroundings. He saw nor heard nothing, except for a deathly silence. The moon was high in the night sky, its face seemed to leer at his misfortune. He collapsed to the ground, leaning against a large oak tree. His thoughts began to wander back to the carnage he had witnessed earlier, no matter how hard he tried to push those thoughts away...

Back at the school... Alex was still alive and kicking. He had lost track of Joe several mutilations ago, his eyes becoming adjusted to the horror that had befallen him. While his parents were taking care of things, Alex had managed to sneak past the guards and get upstairs. For the last fifteen minutes he had been watching the carnage in the window that had overlooked the courtyard of the school. No matter how much his mind urged him to move, his body just wouldn't obey. He pressed his hand against the glass as a boy he knew flung himself against one of the doors that lead upstairs from the courtyard.. just to find it was locked. He closed his eyes as he saw a pack of undead close in on the boy.. he knew well what would happen next.

His eyes flicked back open a few moments later.. all that remained of the boy was a pile of dead meat. The last killing he had witnessed must have brought him out of his stupor. Standing up and brushing himself off, he decided to look around. Cautiously, he began to explore the second floor of the school, looking around for anything that he could use, or somebody that could help him. Briefly he wondered where those guards had gone... as soon as the carnage started he couldn't find a single one of them. Alex wasn't sure what he was afraid of more; running into one of those armed attack squads or an undead beast. Fortunately for him, he found neither of them; the whole second floor was deserted. Pondering what to do next, he realized what was also on the second floor - the resource officer's office. He ran down the hall, his arms and legs pumping. Once he had some sort of weapon, he'd have a much better chance of escaping this hellhole.

After a brief run, he found the office... locked. Frowning, he began to inspect the glass on the door. It looked like it could be kicked down. Stepping back a bit, he focused on a spot in the center of the door. Shifting his weight to his back foot, he used his front foot to kick out the window, sending glass shards all over the inside of the office. Nimbly hopping through the window, he began to look through the office. It looked like it did every other day, all the papers kept neatly on the desk, nothing out of order. He scavenged through the cabinets and such on the wall, finding nothing but stacks of papers. He frowned, his search growing more desperate now. He pulled out one of the drawers to his desk and began rifling through it. He stopped as his eyes caught on something black and metallic. He reached in, his fingers closing around the grip of a Sig Sauer Pro 9mm Handgun. He checked the clip... full. Upon further inspection, he found several extra magazines and a box of bullets for the handgun.

"Now we're in business.." He said, standing up and flipping off the safety of the gun. The firearm was surprisingly light and seemed pretty sturdy. He was about to exit the room when he noticed a paper out of place on the officer's desk he hadn't noticed before. Curiosity getting the better of him, he picked it up and began to read...

"Officer O'Brian,

Your conduct lately is unacceptable. This operation must not be compromised, or else our own lives will be at stake. If you attempt to interfere with the operation again, you will be eliminated.

- Sergeant Nichols"  
  
Alex puzzled over the message. He had no idea what the heck this meant... but somehow he knew it must be tied in with the mysterious happenings of late. Pocketing the letter, he began to head out of the office. He was on his way to the stairways that lead to the front entrance when a loud crash stopped him in his tracks. He heard the shuffling of feet down the hallway... his eyes locked on the shadowy shapes lurking around down the hallway. "Now or never.." He thought as he kicked open the door that lead downstairs.

He hustled down the stairs, leaping down the last five and barely landing on his feet. A zombie that had been feasting on its latest meal looked up at him, its eyes pale and glassed over. Alex raised his Sig and fired a round into its shoulder. The zombie flinched, but kept coming. Backpedaling away, he fired a volley of shots that hit it in various places... the knee, the arm, the chest... but it kept coming. Beginning to panic, he raised his firearm again and fired. Luckily for him, the bullet hit it in the head and it went down and stayed there. "Guess only a bullet to the head will work on these creeps." he thought as he ran out of the school, dodging by some zombies and shooting down others. His destination: the police department...

Back in the forest outside the school, Nick had drifted into a troubled sleep. He had only been sleeping for about fifteen minutes but his brow was dripping with perspiration, his dreams haunted by walking corpses. With a start he woke up... looking around, his eyes wide with fear. Cursing loudly, he could have kicked himself for falling asleep out in the open like that. He stood up, checking his Beretta and inserting a fresh clip. The wind howled in the distance, several leaves tumbling about on the forest floor. The hairs on the back of Nick's neck began to stand up, his instincts alerting him that again something was not right. Seemingly out of nowhere an undead dog exploded out of the brush, its teeth bared. The remains of its last meal seemed to be stuck in its jaws. Instead of turning and firing, Nick instinctively hit the ground, flat on his back. The dog leapt clear over him as Nick raised his weapon. He squeezed the trigger twice, sending a round ripping through its gut from pointblank. The dog yowled as its blood began to seep from its wound.. Standing up quickly, Nick fired the final shot to its skull. Before he could congratulate himself, several howls resounded through the night. Deciding not to be a sitting duck, he took off. 

He was running through the woods yet again, shapes flitting through the foliage next to him, running alongside him from a distance. Turning suddenly, he began to strafe facing the movement. Then he saw them, two more dogs running towards him, weaving through the trees to become a more difficult target. Continuing to strafe, he aimed where he thought the closest one would pop out. His guess was correct. It was dead again before it knew it had been shot at.

"Nick, 2. Undead creeps, zip." He muttered, setting the next one up in his sights... and fired. A grimace spread across his face as the shot missed, hitting the tree next to the dog and ricocheting away harmlessly. His eyes narrowed as he aimed again... and missed. Now he was beginning to become desperate, his were beginning to feel like iron weights. Deciding the unexpected always worked best, he began to run straight towards the dog, handgun aimed. The dog didn't expect this and froze just long enough for Nick to aim a shot between its eyes. With one last gunshot, the threat had been eliminated... for the moment. Sinking to his knees in exhaustion, he began to reload his clips again. A sigh escaped his lips as he checked his ammo supply. He had less than half a box left with all clips loaded. He still had enough ammo to last... but he would need a new supply soon. A grim expression was etched on his face as he continued onward through the woods. 

He had been traveling for a half an hour when an unfamiliar sound caught his attention. It sounded like... crying? Blinking once, he looked around. He called out and listened... the crying had stopped. 

"This doesn't sound good..." He muttered to himself as he began to cautiously move from tree to tree, towards where he had heard the crying. His eyes caught on a patch of bushes, his mind beginning to think of all the possibilities of what could be in those bushes. He didn't like any of them. Slowly, he advanced towards the bushes... then with a big sweeping motion, swept them apart to reveal a blonde haired girl with smooth, fair skin. Her eyes were wide with shock as she looked at him, and his eyes widened with recognition..

"Steph!?" He practically shouted. 

"Nick!?" She shouted back. He pulled her out of the bushes and she brushed herself off.

"Steph what are you doing out here!? Don't you know there are those... things out here?" Nick said looking around with wide eyes. He knew for a fact that they were going to attract something nasty...

"Nick it was horrible... at the school... everybody was... dead!" She began to sob again as memories of the bloodbath began to haunt her. Nick shuddered visibly as he remembered as well. 

"It's ok Steph... it's ok..." Nick said quietly, trying to comfort himself as well as her. He lifted her chin, showing her the Beretta. "We'll be ok.. we just need to get out of these woods, alright?" He said calmly. Steph seemed to be alright.. well.. as alright as anybody who had just seen almost everybody she knew slaughtered...

"Ok.. lets get out of here." She said. They both began to walk away from the spot hurriedly.. Nick knew what lurked in the woods and didn't want to meet them again.

Back at the infirmary, Joe was at the last of his options. The zombies outside were going to break down that barricade sometime soon and the only people inside the infirmary were crippled or in a coma. Leaning against the wall, he sighed. He was just debating jumping out the window and leaving all these people behind when a familiar moan filled the air. His eyes widened in pure horror, the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up. He turned around and to his horror saw the "patients" beginning to stir in their beds.. more unearthly moans filling the air.

"Oh... god... no..." Joe stuttered as he began to look around for any means of escape.....

( Hah feel my cliffhanger ending of doom! Hah hah hah hah hah... err.. hah. I love doing that to you people =P )


End file.
